onepunchmanfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bang
Bang (バ ン グ, Bangu), também conhecido por seu nome de heroi Silver Fang (Shirubā Fangu), é o herói da Classe S Rank 3 da Associação de Heróis, estabelecida em Z-City. Bang também é uma das poucas pessoas que reconhecem a força de Saitama. A frase a seguir contém spoilers da Webcomic. Você foi avisado apenas para leitores de manga. Após a batalha com Garou e a Associação de Monstro, Bang se aposentou de ser um herói. Aparência Bang tem a aparência de um homem velho com olhos azuis claros com cabelo branco-spiky, sobrancelhas grossas e um bigode grosso e tem a pele ligeiramente bronzeada. Veste uma camisa preta sleeved longa, calças coloridas claras e sapatos de Kung fu. Apesar de sua idade e aparência ele tem um corpo muito musculoso, com muitas cicatrizes Personalidade Bang tem uma personalidade séria, ele age calmamente e não parece ter medo diante da perspectiva de parar um meteoro de nível dragão. Ao contrário da maioria dos outros heróis da série, Bang prefere ser chamado por seu nome. Bang também está bem fundamentado na ética de um herói, ele chama os outros heróis da classe S de sem coração, os próximos por esquecerem o desastre e os outros por atender a seus próprios problemas em vez disso. Além disso, ao testemunhar Tanktop Black Hole acusar Saitama da miséria dos civis, Bang observa a distância simpaticamente, mas sem interferir, observando que os heróis normalmente terão que lidar com a falta de apreciação por suas ações e tomar responsabilidade. Mais tarde, quando confronta Saitama com o elogio da habilidade do mestre de artes marciais e da classificação do herói, Bang adverte enérgicamente para Charanko para não constrangê-lo, declarando que Saitama é muitas vezes mais forte do que ele. Talvez devido a perder todos os discípulos, menos um de seus discípulos, com seu antigo discípulo superior, além de sua idade avançada e incompetência de seu discípulo restante, Bang também procura ansiosamente novos discípulos para sucedê-lo. Depois de afirmar que não queria que o meteorito caísse em Z-City, como apagaria seu dojo, Bang rapidamente demonstra seu Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, apenas para perceber que Genos já havia desaparecido. Mais tarde, ele convida Saitama e Genos para o seu dojo alegando mostrar-lhes algo interessante, apenas para demonstrar o Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist muito para o desinteresse de seus convidados. Bang se mostra preocupado profundamente com seu ex-discípulo, Garou. Ele teme pelo destino de Garou sobre se tornar um monstro, um processo que parece irreversível. Quando Bang está zangado, fala menos. Além disso, quando Bang está com raiva, seu estilo de luta se torna muito diferente. Em vez de valorizar a eficiência, seus métodos se tornam muito implacáveis, como matar um monstro com uma barragem infinita em vez de um único golpe poderoso. Historia Bang possui um dojo passado de gerações, e usa o estilo de luta, o Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, enquanto seu irmão mais velho chamado Bomb, é o mestre do punho de corte de ferro Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. Bang participou uma vez no Super Torneio de lutas para promover seu dojo e ganhou. Em algum momento da vida, Bang tinha muitos alunos, sendo Garou seu principal aluno. Um dia, quando Bang estava ausente, Garou invadiu o dojo, ferindo muitos estudantes de Bang, incluindo Sour Face. Por causa de suas ações, Bang golpeou Garou e o expulsou e por causa da fúria, Bang perdeu todos os seus alunos. A seção a seguir contém spoilers da Webcomic. Você foi avisado apenas para leitores de manga. Em algum ponto antes do início da série, Bang foi classificado em 77 na Classe B. Plot Hero Association Saga 'Giant Meteor Arc' .]] Bang is left with an impossible task by the Hero Association, to stop a meteor of a Dragon-level disaster that is on a collision course towards Z-City. At the Hero Association, he meets to whom he explains the disaster. However, he claims that it is an impossible task and advises Genos to evacuate the city. When the siren signals warning everyone to evacuate, Genos wonders what Bang is going to do, to which Bang replies that he will protect his dojo. He turns around and asks Genos if he has ever heard of the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist fighting style, but to his surprise Genos has already left the building. Bang later shows up when Genos is preparing to attack the meteor. He sees that Genos is losing his composure and calms him down. Bang then watches as Genos attempts to and fails to destroy the meteor. Suddenly Saitama appears, wondering who he is, Bang witness Saitama strength by destroying the meteor with a single punch. Bang also save Genos from the debris of the meteor. Bang later stands on a roof, watching Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole as they attempt to break Saitama. He solemnly notes that Saitama, like all heroes, will have to bear this hatred even for their beneficial actions and take responsibility for it even when they do not deserve it and hopes that the hero industry will not break him on his road to become a hero. When the two Tanktop heroes declare a public challenge against Saitama, Bang identifies it as the common "newbie crushing" tactic combined with the public execution setup and notes that such a bold and reckless combination is what keeps Tanktop Black Hole in B-Class, indirectly referring to their overconfidence and inability to grasp Saitama's strength. He then leaves Saitama to resolve the problem on his own. 'Alien Conquerors Arc' Bang is seen at his dojo demonstrating his technique for Saitama and Genos. When he asks the two whether they would like to attempt the technique, they refuse, causing to attempt to battle with Genos only to submit just as quickly. Upon inquiry as to the whereabouts of the rest of his students, Bang tells the story of his student, , and how he was forced to punish and expel Garou after the student lost control and attacked and defeated several of the other skilled members of Bang's dojo. Saitama comments on Bang's strength, prompting Charanko into uproar once again, this time over Saitama's ignorance of the legendary Silver Fang, and Bang reprimands his student for speaking out of turn to Saitama, whom Bang recognizes as several times stronger than himself. A messenger from the Hero Association then arrives and informs Bang that all S-Class Heroes have been summoned to Headquarters due to a major crisis. Upon arrival at Headquarters, Bang, Saitama and Genos encounter Atomic Samurai, who recognizes Bang and Genos, but not Saitama. Greeting Atomic Samurai in turn, Bang informs him of who Saitama is and expresses great confidence in Saitama's strength, stating that Saitama will soon make it to the top of S-Class. Bang is next shown at his seat in the meeting, asking about the reason the S-Class heroes have been called. Later, A-City has been invaded by, initially the Sky King, but later by the Dark Matter Thieves after the Sky King's death and the destruction of the city itself. Bang participated in engaging the enemies in combat along with Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. During their fight against Melzalgald, Metal Bat exposes his weakness by destroying the vital marble that allows Melzalgald to regenerate, thereby allowing the four S-Class heroes to successfully counterattack. Bang happens to aim at one of the marbles, but in the process, he let his guard down and received a direct blow to the side and was sent flying across the field. Bang eventually returns to the fight, without sustaining any damage and without a shirt, and helps to defeat Melzalgald, finishing him off by driving his fist through his head and crushing the final marble that kept the monster alive. Human Monster Saga 'Hero Hunt Arc' During the Hero Hunt by Garou, Charanko was "expelled" from his training and the dojo, only to find out later that Bang only wanted to protect him from Garou, who is hunting the heroes down and becoming a well known threat to the Hero Association.16 Bang fears that his own strength might not be enough to stop his former student and called for help from his older brother Bomb.17 However, they are too late to find him, instead finding the carnage from the beaten forms of the Tank Topper Army, Mumen Rider, and Charanko. 'Monster Raid Arc' During Bang's and Bomb's search for Garou, his brother notices that one of their marked A-Class heroes is being attacked and the two martial artists rush to scene. Smile Man is struggling against Fist Fight Djinn. Bang tells Bomb to stay back as he approaches the monster. Fist Fight Djinn boasts about his power, but before he could finish talking, Bang unleashes his anger through a barrage of attacks, breaking every bone in the monster's body. Afterwards. he tells Bomb to continue the search for Garou before he becomes a true monster.19 Monster Association Arc As the attack by the MA commences, Bang and his brother Bomb receive alerts that Garou has attack another unintended mark designated by the Hero Association named Death Gatling. Bang opts that they rush there seeing as it's take 20m to get there by cab and 5 if they run, much to Bomb's charging. Just as Garou engages in battle with the Hero hunter, The old master appears behind him and launches a devastating assault alongside his brother combining his Ryūsui Gansai-ken with Bombs Senpū Tetsuzan-ken. The pummeling given was brutal and Bang seemed intent on killing his former protege, till Garou suddenly countered and evaded their attacks but then the whole scene comes under siege by mysterious unknown beings. Bang, Bomb and everything else is caught in the blast of Genos' severed incinerator cannon. As the dust clears it is reveald that Bang had failed to apprehend Garou due to the interference of a group pertaining to organized monsters aiding the latter. Back at Saitama's residence Silverfang compares notes with Fubuki, his brother and Genos regarding the uncanny cooperation between the mysterious beings encountered, all the while Saitama and King are playing video games while also overhearing them talk. After Saitama returns home from a mishap while on patrol; he Bang, Genos, Fubuki, Bomb and King sit around a boiling hotpot. Soon a battle royal erupts where Bang tries to console with the others while hogging all the tofu for himself which Bomb scolds him for. Many of them later find their phones are broken from getting wet due to their roughhousing. As the surroundings of Saitama's home begin to rumble due to the Monster Associations movements, Bang senses an opportunity to invite Saitama to his Dojo again. While Fubuki senses Tatsumaki in the area using her powers, King finally wakes from his coma to alert the others of a Hero Association call to arms they all missed. Habilidades e poderes Sendo o terceiro classificado Classe S herói, Bang é muito poderoso. Ele também é um professor de artes marciais altamente proficiente, tendo ensinado o Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist a seu ex-discípulo Garou, que é incrivelmente poderoso. Ele é capaz de matar múltiplos inimigos do nível dragão com facilidade. Ele é conhecido como um ídolo de artes marciais, quase como um deus. Força imensa: Apesar de sua velhice, Bang possui uma força física incrível, muito além da de um ser humano normal. Bang foi mostrado para ser capaz de destruir fragmentos de meteoro com suas mãos nuas. Ele foi capaz de derrotar 2 inimigos do nível dragão em um instante, algo que a maioria dos heróis da Classe S não pode fazer. Immense Speed & Reflexes: He possesses impressive speed, as he is able to follow the movements of extremely fast opponents and was able to not only out run a falling spaceship, but also out run all of the present S-Class heroes such as Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. Immense Durability: '''Bang is shown to be amazingly resilient as well, as he was able to survive a direct hit from Melzalgald without apparent injuries; the same attack took A-Class rank 2 hero Iaian's left arm. '''Enhanced Senses: Bang's senses are also far beyond the human norm. He seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to sense the presence of others without the usage of his natural five senses. Estilo de luta Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): Bang's martial art. It has been shown to protegendo Genos dos restos de meteoro que havia caído.]]berelatively powerful, destroying meteor fragments easily. He's able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. He is skilled enough to redirect powerful and fatal attacks that might come his way as well as applying devastating impact with his martial skills. Later when Bang demonstrates the fist to and , describes Bang, or at least his usage of the martial art, "leading his enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb. Both perform extremely powerful strikes at their opponent with their respective martial arts during combat. Hero Rating Classificação do Bang determinada pela Associação dos Herois. Principais lutas * Atomic Samurai, Bang, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner vs. Melzalgald * Bang vs. Fist Fight Djinn * Bang and Bomb vs. Garou * Bang vs. Saitama vs. King vs. Fubuki vs. Genos (Hot Pot) * Bang, Fubuki, Genos and Bomb vs. Overgrown Rover * Bang vs. Psykos, Black Sperm, Gums, Homeless Emperor, Evil Natural Water, and Fuhrer Ugly Lutas extras * Bang, King, Saitama, and Genos vs. Fubuki and Blizzard Group (Video Game Challenge) Trivia *O Bang é o 13º colocado na pesquisa de popularidade de personagens. Categoria:Personagens